Obsidian Node
Basic information Obsidian Nodes are natural blocks that contain Obsidian Ore, which can extracted from them by using Extractors of any kind. Obsidian Nodes are pre-generated on all template Worlds of Creativerse, and they do not spawn automatically/by themselves after the game world has been created. Obsidian Nodes are blueish-black with a somehow crystalline texture and also glow slightly blueish in the dark, while Coal Nodes are greyish-black in color with wave-like soft ripples and feature small white sparkles in the dark. Obsidian Ore does not have to be extracted from Nodes alone. 10-30 pieces of Obsidian Ore each can also often be discovered in Iron Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Lava layer rocks and in Diamond Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on Corrupted Blocks. These chests can not only spawn on the according underground layers, but also on player-made artificial biomes/arenas from these rocks, which makes it rather easy to "farm" these chests. Additionally to that, Obsidian Ore can also rarely be obtained from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas a a loot when killing them, and even much more rarely when harvesting from them when they are Pets. Where to find Obsidian Nodes often come in patches of 3-5 Node-blocks embedded in other rocks all over the Fossil layer that spans the whole game world not far below the surface and is easily accessible through shallow Caves. Obsidian Nodes are very common and such can be found in nearly every second Cave that leads downwards from the surface, often not far from equally abundant Coal Nodes. In the dark, Obsidian Nodes can be recognized by a slightly blue shimmer even from a distance since update R44 on June 22nd 2017. Coal Nodes are recognizable by their white sparkles. Other than underground, Obsidian Nodes can also be discovered embedded in common grey Stone that Mountains are made of, sometimes hidden under a layer of Snow. So in Mountain biomes you can simply dig into Mountain sides to find Obsidian Nodes inside. This does not apply to Canyon biomes though, where Obsidian can only be found underground and not embedded in Canyonstones of any kind. Obsidian Nodes are only rarely visible on the surface at mountainsides or cliffs, but rather often in walls, floors and/or ceilings of Mountain Caves. Obsidian Nodes can rarely be seen embedded in the walls of steep recesses near rivers too, but these too are most common in or near Mountains. Most Obsidian Nodes can be discovered by digging mine shafts every 3 blocks through the Fossil layer, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or better. Some patches of Obsidian Nodes can even reach down to the upper levels of the Stalactite layer. On older game worlds, the Stalactite layer features a lot more Obsidian Nodes, but it is said that there are less Obsidian Nodes in total, so they are more rare in the Fossil layer on such older game worlds. Obsidian Nodes cannot be produced by players, and they cannot be transformed into other types of Nodes or blocks. How to use As the name already suggests, Obsidian Nodes contain Obsidian Ore. Obsidian Nodes cannot be taken, transformed, moved or destroyed. Even TNT-like Explosives and Excavators will leave them intact. Obsidian Ore also cannot be pulled from Nodes by using Arctek gauntlets (powered by Power Cells). Instead a single-use Extractor must be placed on an Obsidian Node (from a quickslot by choosing this and clicking the right mouse button while looking at the Node with the cursor) in order to harvest the Obsidian Ore from the Node. Only when Extractors have been used on Obsidian Nodes and have been emptied after finishing their work, the Nodes will vanish together with the Extractors that have been used up. Extracting Obsidian Ore Obsidian Ore - like all Ores - cannot be pulled from Nodes with your arctek-gauntlet nor with any Power Cells equipped, instead Extractors of any kind are required to harvest the Ore from Obsidian Nodes. Extractors are single-use items; they will be used up when they have completed their work, and they cannot be removed from the Node before they have finished extracting all of the Ore. The permission setting of Extractors is "just me" by default (different from most other activatable objects and storage containers) and can be changed manually by clicking on the padlock symbol in order to let other players take the Ore as well. Extractors will start their extraction process immediately when placed on a Node, they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. It is recommended to craft Advanced Extractors as soon as you can, since it takes much longer to search for more Nodes than to extract twice the amount of Ore from one Node and faster too. You can easily use the surplus Ore that you harvest this way to craft more Advanced Extractors. First, put a stack of Extractors into any slot in your quickbar. Then select this quickslot (preferably by typing its number) and click the right mouse button while pointing at the Obsidian Node with your cursor in order to place the Extractor so it can extract the Obsidian Ore from the Node. * Basic Extractors will extract 6 Obsidian Ore from 1 Obsidian Node within 5 minutes * Advanced Extractors will extract 12 Obsidian Ore from 1 Obsidian Node in 2:30 minutes * Super Extractors will extract 21 Obsidian Ore from 1 Obsidian Node in 1:30 minutes After placing an Extractor, you can check how long the extraction is going to take by looking at it with your cursor and either clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. You can take any amount of Ore that has already been processed at that time from the lower slot of the Extractor. You cannot remove the Extractor itself though before it has completed it's work. When the Extractor is done, it will stop "singing" and "fold up" with a lout click. You can take all the (remaining) Ore at once by typing "f" again (as the default key). This will then remove the Node and use up the Extractor too. Sometimes Extractors that still have Ore inside will repeat the clicking sound when players get close as a reminder to collect the remaining Ore. Destroying Obsidian Nodes Obsidian Nodes cannot be taken nor destroyed. Even the strongest types of TNT and Excavators will leave them intact. Ore also cannot be pulled from Nodes with Power Cells (gauntlets). There is also no known way to transform Obsidian Nodes (different from Coal Nodes). Instead, single-use Extractors have to be placed on Obsidian Nodes to extract Obsidian Ore. An Obsidian Node will only vanish when the Extractor that has been placed on it is emptied, after it has finished extracting all of the Obsidian Ore. Using TNT-type Explosives or Excavators are faster ways to dig through the Fossil layer in order to find more Obsidian Nodes easierly. Take a distance after placing and activating TNT of any kind, as it can also damage player characters and push them away. TNT of any kind used on or close to Obsidian Nodes will not destroy the Nodes nor will they remove any Obsidian Ore. Basic TNT will damage the surrounding though and will remove a certain amount of blocks up to the hardness of Bedrock and Limestone plus any crafted objects and items in the proximity of the explosion center - except for objects that can store other items inside. Stronger TNT-types (Strong TNT, Advanced TNT, Super TNT) can destroy even harder rocks, but will still not affect Obsidian Nodes. Excavators should not be mistaken with Extractors. If you use basic Excavators on or next to Obsidian Ore Nodes, then they will remove all surrounding natural and crafted blocks, rocks and items up to the hardness of Bedrock and Limestone in a range of 7x7x7 blocks; but they will leave all types of Nodes with their Ore inside intact. Different from TNT, Excavators will save half of the removed rocks, items and blocks in Loot Bags. Excavators might be uneconomic to use, especially early in the game; because they require Iron Bars to be crafted. Advanced Excavators and Super Excavators can remove (and collect half of) even harder rocks and materials; but will also leave Obsidian Nodes unscathed. They require even rarer crafting ingredients though. Obsidian Nodes cannot be frozen, burnt nor transformed by cold or fire, they cannot be poisoned nor corrupted either. Smelting Obsidian You cannot use Ore Nodes for crafting, and even Obsidian Ore can't be used for any crafting-recipes in its raw form. Instead Obsidian Ore has to be smelted into Obsidian Bars first by putting the Obsidian Ore into a Forge.' ' No crafting recipe is required for this. The Forge also needs Fuel that has to be placed into the Forge together with the Ore. The type of Fuel that you choose will determine how long it will take for Obsidian Ore to be smelted into Obsidian Bars in the Forge. * Tier 1 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 20 seconds. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Tier 2 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 10 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Tier 3 Fuel will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 6 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Tier 10 Fuel (1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich) will smelt one Obsidian Ore into an Obsidian Bar in 2 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Crafting with Obsidian Only after Obsidian Ore has been made into Obsidian Bars in a Forge, these bars can then be cut to Obsidian Slabs and/or Obsidian Rods by putting the bars into a Processor. 1 Obsidian Bar can be cut either into 2 Obsidian Slabs or 8 Obsidian Rods. 1 Obsidian Slab can then be cut further into 4 Obsidian Rods. No crafting recipe is required for cutting Bars or Slabs in a Processor. Obsidian in its processed form as Obsidian Bars, Obsidian Slabs and/or Obsidian Rods is required to craft Obsidian Mining Cells, Iron Mining Cells, Diamond Mining Cells, Obsidian armor, Iron armor and Diamond armor, Obsidian Swords, Iron Swords and Diamond Swords, Advanced Extractors, Super Extractors, Plows, Washers, Teleporters, Cooking Stations, Healing Beacons, building blocks, furniture and many, many other useful items. Obsidian Nodes on older game-worlds Template worlds RW1-4 are said to feature a smaller number of all Ore Nodes than RW5-8, however on RW1-4 game worlds you can find a lot more Obsidian Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground than in newer RW5-8 game worlds. Even older game worlds that do not feature any special Biomes (Canyons, Jungles, Savannahs, Swamplands, Tundras, Taigas) also have more Obsidian Nodes strewn all over the Stalactite layer. If you want to know more about template worlds, please check the official Creativerse forums: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634088783 Category:Nodes Category:Natural Category:Extractable Category:Mountains Category:Fossil layer